supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arachne (Ultimate Amalgamation)
Arachnae, or Arachne, are a rare supernatural species that haven't been seen outside of Crete in 2,000 years, and thought not to exist. The unnamed arachne, the only one known to exist, was killed by Dean and Sam Winchester. It remains to be seen if others of this species still exist or if it was the last of its kind. History 6th century BC According to Eve, Arachne was a mortal woman who was an expert weaver taught by Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom and crafts. Arachne soon became prideful and arrogant from all the praise she received for her work, and proclaimed herself better than Athena. After Athena challenges her to see her is the best weaver, Arachne weaves a tapestry showing the Olympian gods in the worst light. Enraged Athena destroys the tapestry, and Arachne was mercilessly beaten by an enraged Athena in front of dozens of spectators. When Athena's wrath subsided, Arachne tried to hang herself out of shame and humiliation. Eve, under the alias Hecate, felt pity and transformed Arachne into a spider-like monster so that she could weave forever. What Arachne did with her immortal life in the years between her transformation and demise remains a mystery. 1st century B.C. Over 2,000 years ago in Crete, Arachne was killed by three powerful human sorcerers when they used a spell to cause it to magically explode. Present Day The unnamed arachne was resurrected by Eve to try and acquire a supernatural knife. It makes it's way to Bristol, Rhode Island and takes local star football player Connor's skin to pass a human. It runs into Landon Kirby in the bathroom and follows him out. When Landon calls "Connor" out about his past misdeeds to him, it stares at him, which causes Landon to punch him, ripping off some of the skin, which also reveals part of the arachne's face. The arachne then goes to the abandoned mill and sees both Josie and Rafael caught up in its web. It's also revealed to the group that the arachne is responsible for Dana's death and Sasha's abduction. It's skin begins to rip apart and slip off, revealing more of it's face. Josie then sends a fireball at it and it reveals it's true full form. It is then killed by Alaric Saltzman when shoots the arachne woth the Colt. Psychological Characteristics According to MG, the writer of his comic book bases her comics off of Greek lore, which tells the myth that an arachne was originally human that was cursed by a jealous god. Therefore, all it wants is to be human and wears the skin of it's prey to pass as such. This, to an extent, is upheld, as the arachne stole the skin of Connor so it could track the supernatural knife undetected. It can also act like a normal human more or less, but it maintains a quiet demeanor and didn't respond to Landon's comments when he was talking to it. The arachne showcased a lot of hostility and will attack it's prey without little to no provocation. Physiology The arachne is only humanoid in appearance when it takes its victim's skin. Other than that, it resembles a spider, but much larger. Arachne bodies are covered not by skin, but by a hard black and brownish-tan exoskeleton. Though this exoskeleton is tough, it is light enough to allow it to climb up walls and ceilings. *'Arachne Eyes' It has twelve black eyes; while they have many eyes, they are not compounded eyes. They are capable of seeing ultraviolet rays. *'Arachne Mouth and Fangs' Arachne have sharp black pincers that are hollow and contain venom glands, and are used to inject venom into prey or a (perceived) threat. To feed, the arachne's mouth pulses digestive acid and it fills its prey with these juices, to liquefy the internal organs so it can drink it from the inside out, while its victim is alive. *'Spinneret' The spinneret is the organ that creates a spider's silk, which, in the arachne's case, is 5 times stronger than steel and twice as elastic as nylon. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' The arachne possesses superhuman strength, enabling it to lift (press) about 4 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' The arachne is capable of running and moving at speeds considerably greater than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility:' The arachne is able to move with incredible flexibility and, similar to conventional spiders, can scale walls. *'Superhuman Durability:' The hard exoskeleton of the arachne's body is tough and somewhat fire-resistant. The arachne was immune to the effects of fire-based magic, as Josie performed a fire spell on the unnamed arachne and set the skin it was wearing on fire. The spell, apart from causing the arachne to shed it's disguise, did nothing to harm the creature. While far from invulnerable, the arachne was able to withstand multiple gunshots, displaying only mild to moderate discomfort. *'Fangs:' The arachne possesses huge fangs and can use them to inject venom into prey that may result in systemic effects (latrodectism) including severe muscle pain, abdominal cramps, hyperhidrosis, tachycardia, and muscle spasms. Symptoms usually last for 3–7 days, but may persist for several weeks. The arachne's bite could easily be mistaken for a vampire's bite. *'Webbing:' Like spiders, the arachne is capable of spinning a strong silk and forming spider webs to cocoon its victims. This webbing was apparently strong enough to ensnare a triggered werewolf in human form, seeing as how Rafael was unable to break free from its constraints on his own. *'Psychic Alignment with Arachnids:' The arachne has an unknown method of creating a psychic alignment with its environment; specifically, a more empathetic and sympathetic relationship with spiders. While connected to the varying populations of spiders, it was able to communicate with them directly or command them. * Skin-Walker: The lethal ability to steal the skin of their prey and to wear it as their own, to pass as human. Given the massive size of the arachne, comparable to that of an SUV, there is a degree of shapeshifting involved in order to hide its numerous legs, large body, and fangs within the confines of the skin of the prey it wears. *'Longevity:' The unnamed arachne was allegedly the same one of myth, and it lived for centuries before it was first killed. Weaknesses * Magic: The arachne is susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Colt, Death's Scythe, the First Blade, and a Hand of God. *'Mortality:' Despite their supernatural attributes, arachne can die from physical injuries and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. blood loss, decapitation, and suffocation). *'Skin Decomposition:' The arachne's prey's skin is susceptible to decay and can easily be forced off by physical assault or through fire. Known Arachnae *'Unnamed Arachne:' The unnamed arachne came to the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted in search of the supernatural knife; however, it was moved by Dorian prior to its arrival. In order to follow where the knife was being taken, the arachne attacked, killed, and stole Connor's skin to pass as human. It was killed by Dean and Sam Winchester. Allegedly, this arachne was the original one from mythology. Category:Ultimate Amalgamation